<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheating by slasherbastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655828">Cheating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard'>slasherbastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, a bit of angst, reader - Freeform, then it's gonna go down the way you think it's gonna go down, this doesn't go the way you're probably thinking it's gonna go down, this is my first time writing Jason Voorhees yay, unless you're thinking the complete opposite, well alone and not in multi slasher writing, you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason reacting to you cheating on him headcanon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><span>This was very rare, you were mad at Jason</span></li>
<li><span>For the millionth time, Camp Crystal Lake reopened despite the rumours (which aren’t actually rumours)</span></li>
<li><span>Today was the day that the newest set of <em><strike>victims</strike></em> counsellors arrived</span></li>
<li><span>You and Jason live in a secluded cabin that nobody knew about - except for a very curious and annoying counsellor</span></li>
<li><span>This counsellor somehow found it while you were alone and Jason was out stalking the others</span></li>
<li><span>You weren’t used to meeting with counsellors but surprisingly the two of you hit it off - AS FRIENDS</span></li>
<li><span>You tried not to get too close with this girl because you knew that she’d eventually be dead</span></li>
<li><span>However, she didn’t take the hint correctly</span></li>
<li><span>So she decided to make a move on you</span></li>
<li><span>Bad. Idea</span></li>
<li><span>Especially considering the fact that Jason saw the whole thing go down</span></li>
<li><span>He wasn’t close enough to eavesdrop so he instantly assumed that you were cheating</span></li>
<li><span>That counsellor ended up dead and floating over the river of CCL</span></li>
<li><span>Now you and Jason were inside the cabin fighting</span></li>
<li><span>Well, Jason was flipping the cabin upside down while you followed him and tried to explain that the counsellor made the first move</span></li>
<li><span>He didn’t believe you and continued breaking whatever he could see</span></li>
<li><span>Despite how mad he was, he didn’t lay a finger on you</span></li>
<li><span>When he couldn’t break anything else he thought it’d be best to leave and go hunt down the rest of those counsellors</span></li>
<li><span>You didn’t sleep that night, instead you spent the night worrying about Jason and trying to fix the cabin up</span></li>
<li><span>He did end up coming back sometime before 6am</span></li>
<li><span>Covered in blood, a lot of blood</span></li>
<li><span>Jason didn’t try to communicate with you, instead he just went to clean himself up</span></li>
<li><span>You tried to forget about it and go to sleep</span></li>
<li><span>Jason joined you in bed a few minutes later</span></li>
<li><strong>"You know I wouldn't cheat on you, J. She forced herself onto me"</strong></li>
<li>You felt Jason gently tug on the sleeve of your shirt and you turned to face him</li>
<li>The two of you sat up and he started signing</li>
<li><em>"I'm sorry. I had no idea."</em></li>
<li><strong>"So you don't hate me?"</strong></li>
<li><em>"I could never hate you, Y/N."</em></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact, this was supposed to be apart of the comfort items headcanons, but i went off track and wrote something completely different</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>